


Green is my Favorite Color

by hecalledherlittlewolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beautiful Orc, Denial, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Major character death - Freeform, Orc x Nord, Rape, Romance, Underage Rape, maybe eventual smut, mention of rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecalledherlittlewolf/pseuds/hecalledherlittlewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not ashamed to say my greatest love... was an Orc."</p>
<p>Riksa is an unusual Orc. She was born with almost nonexistent tusks and hair a blazing shade of red. Her tribe shamed her and cast her out as soon as she was old enough to fend for herself, but not without giving her a childhood of misery and trauma. They pleaded to Malacath for a reason behind the curse of her existence but found no answers.</p>
<p>Daveth is a common blacksmith, training under Adrienne Avenicci in Whiterun. He's just like any other Nord; he's never seen a decent-looking Orc in his life. But the second Riksa steps through the Whiterun gates, the breath is knocked out of him. He's taken with her... but he'd never admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is my Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> I have *always* loved Orcs in Skyrim. They are so unique and they have some beautiful features and awesome tattoos and I love the way they live. So I enjoy the idea of a beautiful Orc coming out of nowhere and sweeping a hardened Nord off his feet. I've had this tucked away in my fan fiction drabbles for some time now. I hope you enjoy :)

I'm not ashamed to say my greatest love... was an Orc.

You see, most Orcs are, well.. you know. You can't look at them very long, they're not the most attractive creatures. It takes an Orc to love an Orc, yeah?

But this Orc, this woman... I can't even describe her. I don't know where to start. I think what set her apart was that she didn't have any of those tusks jutting out from her mouth. I mean, she did have them, she showed me once. But they didn't show. They were so small, they just looked like regular teeth.

She wore this pinkish stain on her lips. You know, the coloring that all the women wear. She had it in her cheeks too, and her eyes.

Her tattoos on her face were a pale red color. There was a reason for this. She didn't cover herself in red because she liked the color. In fact, for most of her life, she hated it.

You see... she had red hair. Her hair was the brightest red you've ever seen. Just imagine that for a minute. A red-haired Orc. And she didn't have dark skin to match it, her skin was tea-leaf green. Mint green, yeah? Is that what it's called? She wore so much red because it made the contrast between her skin and her hair less startling.

And it worked. Whatever she did worked. She was stunning.

I've seen a lot of Orcs with red or black eyes. I have witnessed a precious few with blue eyes, and hers were the most unbelievable. They were this crystal blue color, almost like ice, or... or... Divines, I can't explain it.

Every tiny detail about her, all of those little things that alone are nothing special, came together to make a beautiful, beautiful face. But it wasn't just her looks that drew me to her. Oh, no. It wasn't just the shock of being immensely attracted to an Orc of all things. She was amazing. Every eye was on her when she moved.

Except when she didn't want them to be. Did I mention she was a thief? The best damn thief that ever stepped foot in that piss-hole Cistern. That's why she was alone. She had red hair and no tusks and she was a damn good thief. To everyone else, she was an enigma, she was a legend, she was a goddess.

To her tribe... she was a mistake. She was an outcast. She was exiled.

They didn't know what sick joke Malacath was playing on them when he gave them her but they were nothing short of disgusted by it. So they threw her to the wolves and didn't look back. You know, she had been on her own since she was seventeen? That was when her tribe decided she could take care of herself, when they decided they didn't have to feel guilty for leaving her to die because she would be fine on her own. If she couldn't survive on her own at that age, it wasn't their fault, right?

It sickens me. To this day, it sickens me.

She never felt wanted. Even after I devoted myself to her, she didn't feel wanted. She didn't feel loved.

And let me tell you, I loved her. I would've died for her. If only she would have let me.

I wish now there had been more I could do. She didn't deserve the death she suffered. She didn't deserve anything she suffered. And I am partially to blame for her pain.

It took me a while to accept that I loved her. I mean, she was an Orc and I didn't think myself capable of feeling anything for an Orc. It was ridiculous. Ludicrous. But she was relentless. I think she could read my mind. She knew I was fighting with myself over her and she was amused by it.

But I hurt her. I pushed her away, I fought off the way I felt, denied it. She didn't deserve what I put her through.

I can only hope I at least partially made it up to her after I accepted what I had known all along.

I can only hope.


End file.
